Class Clown
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: AU. His dad worked... His mom was dead-tired after cleaning all day after her six kids... And he left to fend for himself... Comedy being his only escape and he was being criticized for it... T for character death. ficlet


_**Class Clown**_

_** A/N: Let's get serious for a minute here, my dear readers. Normally you all know me as a cliff-hanger loving, fun-loving, and happy author, right? Well, this little post-it thing that you can put on your profile just tore my heart in two. It was about a boy and he was the class clown. No one liked him because he was disruptive. One day a teacher got fed up with him and told all the students in the class to tell him one thing that they hated about him. He took it all silently, didn't speak a word. He went home after school and shot himself. People don't get it. They never will. You're never going to understand what's going on for someone else unless you're their friend or you're there and one snide remark could push them over the edge. I hope you all like this and get something from it.**_

__Odd Della Robbia was naturally a fun-loving guy. He loved playing pranks, whether it annoyed the other students or not. It was the nicest thing to do, but they didn't hurt anyone so what was the big deal about it? He didn't know.

Ever since he'd moved to Kadic Academy he didn't have any friends. At his old school he'd had a gang of buddies that he'd hang around with and play pranks with, but he'd never really had an actual friend. No one talked to him because of the way he dressed and the way he acted. If school teasing wasn't enough his sisters teased him, too. His dad was also almost always working and his mom was so tired after doing all the housework for six kids by the time that Odd even saw her she was asleep on the couch. He hated it.

Odd's family life definitely hadn't been the best, but he worked through it with all his pranks and jokes. Natural immaturity some may call it, but that wasn't it at all…

_MoonlitxAngel_

It was another normal spring day and Odd was sitting in the back of the classroom, where the teacher had moved him because of his rowdiness, and throwing random paperwads at people. They all knew that it was Odd.

"Della Robbia!" the science teacher, Mrs. Hertz, yelled, smacking the meter stick she held against one of the front desks to get everyone's attention.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked as sweetly and innocently as he could.

"Come up here right now!" she ordered.

He moved slowly and so she yelled at him again. He picked up his pace and made his way to the front of the classroom.

"I want every student to come up here one at a time and tell Mr. Della Robbia one thing that you don't like about him.

Through the entire class Odd pretended like he didn't care that the students were saying that he was a horrible person. He didn't care that they said that he should die when they sat down. They wouldn't dare say it to his face. Mrs. Hertz probably wouldn't mind, though. The ones that hurt the most were the ones that inconspicuously insulted his parents or sisters. Yeah, him and his sisters didn't get along all that well, but he loved them and he hated this…

_MoonlitxAngel_

After classes had ended Odd went to the dorm he shared with Ulrich Stern, he'd tried to be friends with him (but was ignored), and grabbed a small box out from underneath his bed.

"What's in there?" Ulrich asked him from the desk. He'd been working on homework. He apparently had issues with his dad.

"Just some stuff for a project I'm working on. I'll be back before curfew," he said as he left the room with the box and walked out to the forest surrounding the school. The forest was the one thing that Ulrich and Odd had in common. They both loved visiting it.

Odd loved it for its canvas-full of possibilities and Ulrich liked it for its tranquil calm. That was the first of three things that he knew about Ulrich.

Odd moved around to the top of a tree. It was the highest tree and yet it still wasn't high a good place to look for places to sit at in the forest. Odd decided to climb down and delve deeper into the forest. He wanted the perfect spot.

After twenty or more minutes of searching, he really wasn't paying attention to the time, he stopped after finding a nice open area where he could lay down and see the stars.

He wasn't going to let himself talk himself out of doing what he was about to do…

Odd sat up and grabbed the box from beside him and opened it to reveal a gun. He pointed it at his head.

_One less mouth to feed and brain to teach… _he thought as he pulled the trigger.

_**A/N: And that's that. No one else knew what Odd was going through. The pranks were his escape from reality and he was being insulted for it. He may have known that it was the wrong approach, but it was who he was and he was criticized for it. So, spread the message! No one knows what others are going through and they could save a life by leaving that person alone!**_

_** Read and review! What do you think!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


End file.
